epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Andrew0218/ERB Fighting Game - Week 1
You can choose a character from ERB, and you'll have 5 different moves depending on the character you chose decided by me. Then, every week I'll randomly pit two characters together to fight. Each character have 50 HP. The winner moves on to other rounds. Kind of like a tourney. Rules 1.32 characters will fight in each tourney. New tourney will start after a winner was selected. 2.Once you got beat, you'll have to wait until next time. 3.Each character's factors will affect their attacks. They will always add up to 20. The factors are as follow: -Accuracy The higher the accuracy, the higher chance the success rate. -Agility The higher the agility, the higher chance the dodging chance. -Defense The higher the defense, the lower the damage from your opponent. Oppose to strength. -Strength The higher the strength, the higher the damage to your opponent. Oppose to defense. 4.All character have power limits. Each characters have 30 PP(Power points). PP will be used for attacks. 1 PP will be recharged every turn. 5.No cameos. 6.Most of the moves will be decided by me for fairness. Suggestions are welcome, though. 7.No AWCs. 8. The artists and the Mario bros are counted separately, but not for other group rappers (e.g. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Sherlock Holmes and Watson). Battle rules 1. Comment to battle. 2. Once you use one of your moves, you'll have to wait for your opponent until you use another one. 3. There might be some extra states for the characters, including: -Poison -Hunger 4. Each battle lasts 2 weeks. After 2 weeks, the character with the lower health lost immediately. 5. The maximum factors/stats can be 10 at most. 6. Once you commented, you can't change it. 7. There will be 4 battles. 8. If you didn't do anything in the battle, you'll be eliminated automatically. Current participants 1.Nikki Lee 1999 - Goku 2.Epicnail - Bill Nye 3.Baby GG - Al Capone 4.DudeWithASuit - George Washington 5.Killerface45 - Billy Mays (Eliminated on Week 1) 6.Left 4 speed - Moses 7.FlareBlitz47 - Easter Bunny 8.TheScottBird - Edgar Allan Poe 9.Firebrand795 - Lance Armstrong 10.BackToTheFuturama86 - Darth Vader 11.Teddyfail - Walter White 12.BreZ - Vince Offer 13.Tuxedo! - The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come 14.Wachowman - Macho Man 15.Wunderwaffe 42 - Nikola Tesla 16.Bobdave - William Shakespeare 17.MetalFire - William Wallace (Eliminated on Week 1) 18.NightFalcon9004 - Stephen Hawking (Eliminated on Week 1) 19.TheDoctorTenGrinch - Doctor Who 20.SANTORYU99 - Clint Eastwood 21.Lasse200 - Justin Bieber (Eliminated on Week 1) 22.Tkid115 - Leonardo da Vinci 23.The voice of the voiceless - Bruce Lee 24.GilcAtmey - Isaac Newton 25.Four4 - Blackbeard 26.TheMindofMe - Adolf Hitler 27.Dragonsblood23 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 28.LakuitaBro01.2 - Luigi 29.HappySmileyGuy - Joseph Stalin 30.Silent Mocker - Stephen King 31.Skylar130 - Vladimir Lenin 32.BasedAtomic - Vladimir Putin Characters info Adolf Hitler= Accuracy:8 Agility:4 Defense:5 Strength:3 1. You need to wash up, dawg. Here, step in my shower Tricks his opponent into a gas chamber. Opponent will suffer from a poison state for the next 3 turns, which means opponent -4 HP for the next 3 turns. Can be used ONCE only in each battle. -10 PP. 2. I am Adolf Hitler! Commander of the Third Reich! As the Führer, his defense +2. -5 PP. 3. Oh, Sieg Heil no! After use, user’s immune to extra states like poison once. 4. Here, pop into my oven Opponent -4 HP. -3 PP. 5. I'll kick your balls and your face, a war on two fronts Kick his opponent’s balls and face. 50% success rate for both of them. When succeeded, opponent -3 HP for both of them. -5 PP. |-|Darth Vader= Accuracy:4 Agility:6 Defense:5 Strength:5 1. Light Saber? You'll Need a Life Saver Have a light saber fight. 80% success rate. Loser -10 HP. -6 PP. 2. A little carbonite bath Freezes his opponent. Opponent can’t do anything for the next turn. -7 PP. 3. I got a million clones, they die for me Summons Stormtroopers. Opponent -4 HP. User’s defense +2 for the next 2 turns. -7 PP. Can be use ONCE only in each battle. 4. I'm a certified Sith Lord, you runt User’s strength +2 for the next 5 turns. -8 PP. 5. Finger-Neck Pinch Use the force. Opponent can’t do anything during the turn used and -4 HP. -10 PP. |-|Macho Man= Accuracy:7 Agility:2 Defense:5 Strength:6 1. It’s about to get real User’s strength +2 for 3 turns. -5 PP. 2. The Macho Man, there is no equal All stats of the opponent drops by 2 for 2 turns. -10 PP. 3. He don’t like to hit little bitches Recharge. HP and PP +4. 4. Elbow drop your whole nation Opponent -5 HP. -5 PP. 5. Oh Yeah! User’s agility +2. -5 PP. |-|Justin Bieber= Accuracy:6 Agility:4 Defense:4 Strength:6 1. I'm the next Michael Jackson Do some dance moves. User +5 PP. 2. Here’s some aspirin, you’re catching Bieber fever tonight! Opponent will suffer from a poison state and -2 HP for 3 turns. -8 PP. 3. My voice is incredible Opponent -2 defense. -5 PP. 4. I got Kim Kardashian in my bed backstage Recharge. +7 HP. -5 PP. 5. What else can I say? Opponent -5 HP. -5 PP. |-|Stephen Hawking= Accuracy:9 Agility:3 Defense:4 Strength:4 1. He got 12 inch rims on his chair. That's how he roll, y'all Roll his opponent over with his wheelchair. Opponent -5 HP. -3 PP. 2. Brief History of Time Reverts time. Battle go back by 1 turn. Can be used ONCE only in each battle. -15 PP. 3. Dropping mad apples Throw 2-5 apples at his opponent. Each apple deals 3 damage. Chances are random. -10 PP. 4. Ten million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million, particles in the universe that we can observe Creates a great force to attack the opponent. Opponent -15 HP. -15 PP. 5. Ripping holes in you bigger than the holes than his black hole theory was Creates a black hole. Opponent can’t attack for 1 round. -5 PP. |-|Easter Bunny= Accuracy:4 Agility:9 Defense:3 Strength:4 1. Rub his foot for luck Uses the power of rabbit’s foot. +2 accuracy. -5 PP. 2. We should keep it peaceful Opponent -2 strength. -5 PP. 3. Homeboy, Jesus Summons Jesus Christ. Immune to attack for the next turn. -10 PP. Can be used ONCE only in each battle. 4. Give people candy +2 strength for the next 2 turns. -7 PP. 5. Go back to your village Throws eggs at his opponent. Opponent -2 HP for each egg. May throw 2-5 eggs when used. Chances are random. -10 PP. |-|Billy Mays= Accuracy:6 Agility:4 Defense:4 Strength:6 1. Hi Billy May’s here Surprise attacks his opponent. Opponent -2 defense, -3 HP. -6 PP. 2. Takes his awesome auger and sow your quaker oats Drills his opponent. Opponent -10 HP. -12 PP. 3. The lord of the pitch Opponent’s defense falls by 3. -5 PP. 4. Strike you with bolts from his lightning rod cock Strikes his opponent with bolts. Opponent -6 HP. -5 PP. 5. But wait there’s more! Triple attacks his opponent. 100% success rate for the 1st time, 50% for the 2nd time, and 25% for the 3rd time. Opponent -5 HP each time. -10 PP. |-|Vince Offer= Accuracy:4 Agility:9 Defense:4 Strength:3 1. You following me, camera guy? User’s accuracy +2. -5 PP. 2. You’re gonna love my nuts User’s strength +3 for the next 3 turns. -5 PP. 3. Slap chop your face Slap Chop™ his opponent’s face. Opponent -10 HP. -10 PP. 4. Tips a stripper Recharge. +5 HP and +2 PP. 5. Sham-wow! Fakes an attack and surprise attacks his opponent. Opponent -2 HP and defense -2 for the next turn. -5 PP. |-|William Shakespeare= Accuracy:4 Agility:6 Defense:3 Strength:7 1. Come bite my thumb! Taunts his opponent. Opponent -4 defense, but +2 accuracy. 2. I hath been iambic on that ass, ye bastard! User +4 accuracy. -3 PP. 3. The Bard is in the building Opponent -5 HP. -5 PP. 4. It’s a castle, I’m a boss Opponent -10 HP. -8 PP. 5. I've never caught or cholera, a baller baller, on some cricket bowler business, while you're sitting in the bleachers! Quadruple attacks his opponent. 75% success rate for the 1st time, 50% for the 2nd time, 25% for the 3rd and the 4th time. Opponent -5 HP each time. -15 PP. |-|Luigi= Accuracy:4 Agility:6 Defense:3 Strength:7 1. Lots of spaghetti! Eat lots of spaghetti. +5 HP. -3 PP. 2. Made to order! Opponent -5 HP. -5 PP. 3. Like POW! How you like me now? Opponent -10 HP. -8 PP. 4. Dropping ba-bombs! Drop bob-ombs on opponent. Opponent -15 HP. -15 PP. 5. 1-UP! Uses a 1-up mushroom. Revives with 25 HP and 10 PP. Can be used ONCE only in each battle. |-|Doctor Who= Accuracy:9 Agility:5 Defense:2 Strength:4 1. Allons-y! User’s agility +2. -5 PP. 2. There’s an infinite number of him simultaneously kicking your ass Double attacks his opponent. Opponent -2 HP each time. There’s chance that the second time may deals 2 more damage. -5 PP. 3. I'm a mystical, medical doc at the pinnacle, shifting my physical form Recharge. +5 HP. -2 PP. Defense -1 for the turn used. 4. Brilliant! Attacks his opponent. Opponent -10 HP. -10 PP. 5. Would you like a jelly baby? Throws jelly babies at his opponent. Opponent -8 HP if success, -2 HP when failed. -9 PP. |-|Bruce Lee= Accuracy:6 Agility:4 Defense:4 Strength:6 1. Baddest fists of fury that the world ever saw Hits his opponent hard. Opponent -10 HP. -10 PP. 2. Waaataaaw! User +2 strength. -5 PP. 3. I invented Jeet Kune Do, so taste my slipper shoe Kick his opponent badly. Opponent -7 HP. -5 PP. 4. Kung F-U! Opponent -2 accuracy. -5 PP. 5. I beat the good and the bad, You must be the ugly Opponent -5 HP. -4 PP. |-|Clint Eastwood= Accuracy:6 Agility:4 Defense:4 Strength:6 1. I'll rip through your ass faster than a Pu-Pu platter Opponent -10 HP. -10 PP. 2. Go ahead, make my iPod Opponent -5 HP. User +5 HP. -7 PP. 3. Do you feel lucky punk? Opponent-2 accuracy. -5 PP. 4. Fuck you, dude Opponent -5 HP. -5 PP. 5. Tug your pistol for a fist full of your million dollar babies Recharge. User +5 HP and PP. |-|Moses= Accuracy:6 Agility:4 Defense:4 Strength:6 1. God revealed the truths Increases defense and strength by 2 for the next 3 turns. -8 PP. 2. Splits your ass in half Hit his opponent with his staff to try to split them in half. Opponent -8 HP. -6 PP. 3. Let his little people go Opponent’s defense -1. -3 PP. 4. Ten Plagues Rains frog, darkens his opponent’s location, and cause his opponent to have boils. Opponent -10 HP for the turn used, -2 accuracy for the next 2 turns, and -5 HP for the next 2 turns. -15 PP. Can be used ONCE only in each battle. 5. Walked off to the land of milk and honeys +2 defense for the next 3 turns. -8 PP. |-|Nikola Tesla= Accuracy:7 Agility:4 Defense:6 Strength:3 1. He sees a universe of infinite energy Recharge. +5 PP. 2. He has Reddit Recharge. +10 HP. -5 PP. 3. Wireless transmission of truth Opponent -10 HP. User +10 HP. –10 PP. 4. This will be on the test Opponent -5 HP. -5 PP. 5. A shocking real story of Tesla and you Opponent’s defense -2. -5 PP. |-|Lance Armstrong= Accuracy:5 Agility:6 Defense:5 Strength:4 1. He can sure as hell crack you Opponent -10 HP. -10 PP. 2. Italian syringes Accuracy, agility, defense, and strength increase by 3 for the next 2 turns. -15 PP. Can be used ONCE only in each battle. 3. The pinnacle of physical condition Can only be used when HP is lower than 10. All attacks +2 damage for the next 2 turns. 4. Peddling like hell up in the Peloton Double attacks opponent. 50% success rate for the 1st time, 25% for the 2nd time. Opponent -10 HP each time. -15 PP. 5. He did what he had to do to win Takes steroids. User -5 HP, +2 strength. -15 PP. |-|Joseph Stalin= Accuracy:7 Agility:5 Defense:3 Strength:5 1. Look into my eyes Opponent’s defense -2. -5 PP. 2. SHOT! Shoots his opponent 4 times. 50% success rate for each time. Opponent -2 HP each time. -5 PP. 3. Starve you for days till you waste away Starves his opponent. Opponent will suffer from a hunger state and -3 HP for the next 3 turns. -10 PP. 4. Pride of Lenin, took Trotsky out of the picture Summons Lenin to attack his opponent. Opponent -9 HP. -8 PP. 5. Drop the hammer on you harder than I bitch-slapped Hitler Opponent -5 HP. -5 PP. Note:If Stalin’s opponent is Lenin, the 4th move is replaced by: 4. See the soul of the man who made Mother Russia his bitch Uses his power. Opponent -9 HP. -8 PP. |-|Vladimir Lenin= Accuracy:7 Agility:3 Defense:4 Strength:6 1. My revolution was doing to stop the bourgeoisie User’s strength +2. -5 PP. 2. Spit a thesis Opponent -5 HP. -5 PP. 3. It’s hip-hop chowder, red over white Opponent’s defense -2. -5 PP. 4. Your loyalty shriveled up Opponent -10 HP. -10 PP. 5. My whole future was bright Recharge. +5 HP and PP. |-|Vladimir Putin= Accuracy:3 Agility:3 Defense:7 Strength:7 1. Did somebody say real power? User +5 PP. -5 HP. 2. Дa, you want to mess with me? Opponent -10 HP. -10 PP. 3. I spit hot borscht Recharge by drinking borscht. +5 HP. -4 PP. 4. I'm a president in my prime User’s agility +2. -5 PP. 5. You don't know what you're doing when you try to bust a move against a mind like Putin Opponent -5 HP. -5 PP. |-|Blackbeard= Accuracy:6 Agility:4 Defense:4 Strength:6 1. I come strapped with six pistols and a dagger Shoots his opponent with six pistols and stab his opponent with a dagger. Each pistol has 50% chance of blank. Opponent -3 HP for dagger, -1 HP for each pistol. -10 PP. 2. Pimp-slap those face scars of yours port and starboard Pimp-slap his opponent. Opponent -5 HP. -5 PP. 3. The Davy Jones locker combination Throw his opponent to the bottom of the sea. Opponent -10 HP. -10 PP. 4. I'll pilfer all your rum and sell it back at a profit Opponent -5 HP. User +5 HP. -7 PP. 5. Edward Teach you a lesson Opponent -15 HP. -15 PP. |-|Al Capone= Accuracy:5 Agility:5 Defense:4 Strength:6 1. He’s a busy man, so he’ll make this quick Strength rises by 2 for the next 2 turns. -7 PP. 2. Runs an Intricate criminal syndicate Summons his mobsters. If opponent’s HP -15, -13 PP. If opponent’s HP -10, -10 PP. If opponent’s HP -5, -5 PP. Chances are random. 3. Slapping bitch ass since he was 14 Slaps the crap out of his opponent. Opponent -5 HP. – 3 PP. 4. Collects the insurance money HP and PP increases by 6. Defense falls by 2 during the turn used. 5. Capwned Shoots his opponent. Opponent -10 HP. -13 PP. |-|The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come= Accuracy:6 Agility:7 Defense:4 Strength:3 1. BOO! Scares his opponent. Opponent’s defense -2. -5 PP. 2. You’re gonna die If the user manages to defeat his opponent in the next 5 turns after using it, the user will have 5 extra HP for the next battle. 3. Alone by yourself on the bed of your death Opponent -10 HP. -10 PP. 4. The penance you pay for the way you behave User’s attack deals the same damage as his opponent’s last attack. -15 PP. Can be used ONCE only in each battle. 5. Stench of regret on your last dying breath Opponent – 5 HP. -5 PP. |-|Walter White= Accuracy:8 Agility:5 Defense:2 Strength:5 1. It’s Jesse, bitch! Summons Jesse to fight. Attacks deals 5 more damage for the next round. Can be used ONCE only in each battle. 2. Having dinner by the pool with the DEA Recharge. +10 HP. -15 PP. 3. Run you over with his Aztek, GTA Run his opponent over. Opponent -15 HP, user -2 strength for the next 2 turns. -15 PP. 4. Stuff you in a barrel, and make a dude smoothie Pours hydrofluoric acid onto his opponent. Opponent -10 HP. -10 PP. 5. Cooking crystal in the middle of the day Cooks Blue Sky. Opponent will suffer from a poison state and -2 HP for 3 turns. -6 PP. |-|Goku= Accuracy:4 Agility:5 Defense:4 Strength:6 1. Kamehameha Use Goku’s signature move. -15 HP, -12 PP 2. He’s a Super Saiyan, dude Transform into Super Saiyan. Strength increases by 2 for the next 3 turns. -15 PP. 3. Watch the clock Recharge. +6 PP, defense fell by 2 during the turn this move is used. 4. Krillin it Summons Krillin. -5 HP, +2 PP. 5. Kaio-ken get it done Use Kaio-ken. -10 HP, -10 PP |-|Edgar Allan Poe= Accuracy:7 Agility:5 Defense:4 Strength:4 1. All should fear him Opponent -2 strength due to fear. -5 PP. 2. Poe’s poems pwn posers! Writes a poem. Opponent -5 HP. -3 PP. 3. The Tell-Tale Heart beat soft in its grave +5 HP. -6 PP. 4. See through you like pantyhose Opponent’s accuracy -2. -5 PP. 5. In a minute maybe, I’mma hit him, cut him into itty bitty bits and I’mma stick em in the floorboards! Cut his opponent. Opponent – 10 HP. -10 PP. |-|Stephen King= Accuracy:8 Agility:4 Defense:4 Strength:4 1. Oh, you wanna talk shop? User’s strength +2. -5 PP. 2. In the King's house; now watch the Castle Rock! Opponent -5 HP. -5 PP. 3. I'm a workaholic with a fiction addiction! Triple attacks his opponent. 75% success rate for the 1st time, 50% for the 2nd time, and 25% for the 3rd time. Opponent -5 HP each time. -10 PP. 4. I can even take a break from my routine style User’s accuracy -2, but strength +2. 5. I'm so prolific, this sickly goblin won't be bothering me, I'm on a clobbering spree! Opponent -10 HP. -10 PP. |-|Isaac Newton= Accuracy:8 Agility:3 Defense:5 Strength:4 1. He got a unit of force named after him Creates a force to attack opponent. Opponent -5 HP. -5 PP. 2. When he starts attacking, he stay in motion Triple attacks his opponent. 100% success rate for the 1st time, 50% for the 2nd time, and 25% for the 3rd time. Opponent -5 HP each time. -10 PP. 3. You wouldn’t even pass in one of his classes Opponent’s accuracy -2 for the next 2 turns. -8 PP. 4. He accelerated the minds of mankind to a higher plane of understanding User +2 accuracy. – 7 PP. 5. The integral sec y dy from zero to one-sixth of pi is the log to base e of the square-root of three times the sixty fourth power of what? Opponent’s HP -1. -1 PP. |-|Bill Nye= Accuracy:7 Agility:4 Defense:4 Strength:5 1. You don’t want to mess with the guy, Bill Nye Warns his opponent. Opponent’s strength falls by 2. -5 PP. 2. Do what he gotta do to make sure scientific thought can grow Debates against you. 60% chance of success. Winner’s strength rises by 2. -5 PP. 3. He hypothesize that you're about to get beat Beats up his opponent. 50% chance of success. Opponent -10 HP. -5 PP when failed, -8 PP when succeeded. 4. Sagan approved Summons Carl Sagan to support him. +7 HP. – 5 PP. 5. Needle in your eye Stick a needle in your eye. 40% chance of success. Opponent -5 HP and accuracy falls by 3. -5 PP when failed, -9 PP when succeeded. |-|George Washington= Accuracy:7 Agility:3 Defense:7 Strength:3 1. Catch a knee to the moose knuckle Kicks his opponent in the private part. Opponent’s defense -2 and -4 HP, user’s strength -2 for the next turn. -3 PP. 2. Chopped down like a cherry tree 25% chance of success. If success, opponent -5 HP. -7 PP. 3. I see POWER! PP increases by 5, HP decreases by 2. 4. You’re sleeping cut your throat Cut opponent’s throat. Opponent’s HP -5 for the next 2 turns. -7 PP. 5. He got a state and a day and a DC Uses his rights as the 1st president of the United States. Opponent -10 HP. -15 PP. |-|William Wallace= Accuracy:7 Agility:4 Defense:3 Strength:6 1. He’ll knock you the fuck out, mate Knock his opponent out. Opponent -5 HP. -4 PP. 2. Alba gu bràth User +3 strength. -10 PP. 3. He’s Wallace and he’s flawless(used) Immune to all types of attack for 1 turn. Can be used ONCE only in each battle. -15 PP. 4. His style’s ice cold User +1 accuracy. -2 PP. 5. Step on the battlefield, and he’s ready to kill Opponent -10 HP. -10 PP. |-|Leonardo da Vinci= Accuracy:6 Agility:4 Defense:4 Strength:6 1. Cowabunga dude, so let’s get it on User’s agility +2. -5 PP. 2. Classical techniques Opponent -5 HP. -4 PP. 3. I take a fighter and I turn him into mincemeat Opponent -10 HP. -8 PP. 4. I love the ladies, I like to keep it mellow Lower strength by 2, but increases accuracy by 2. 5. You wouldn't know genius if it pissed in your sewer! Lower opponent’s accuracy by 2. -5 PP. |-|TMNT= Accuracy:5 Agility:5 Defense:5 Strength:5 1. The wisdom of our master, taught us not to rush to violence Recharge. +5 HP and PP. 2. I don't think you wanna mess with my katana blades Leonardo attacks. Opponent -10 HP. -10 PP. 3. I'm a pristine Sistine nun chucka Michelangelo attacks. Opponent -7 HP. -7 PP. 4. Put you back to school with the tip of my two sai! Raphael attacks. Opponent -5 HP. -5 PP. 5. 'Cause I don't Gattamelata clue what you do Donatello thinks of a plan. Accuracy +3. -10 PP. Fatality moves Can only be used when opponent's HP is lower than 10 HP. Insta-kill. Can be used ONCE only in each tourney. Adolf Hitler= I'll turn all your friends against you, just my speeches breed haters Turn all opponent’s friends against him by giving a persuasive speech. |-|Darth Vader= Yo homeboy, finish this fight for me Summons Boba Fett to give his opponent a final hit. |-|Macho Man= On behalf of the entire World Wrestling Federation Kills his opponent on behalf of the WWF. |-|Justin Bieber= I've got a concert in five, so there's not much time left Delivers a final hit and go to a concert. |-|Stephen Hawking= I'm a super computer. You're like a TI-82 Give his opponent a final hit with super computer skills. |-|Easter Bunny= The Easter Bunny, baby, I deserve to be arrogant Defeat his opponent arrogantly. |-|Billy Mays= Benny's got kite n' key, but you're in for a shock Shocks his opponent with electricity and killing his opponent. |-|Vince Offer= Vince against a fighter is just too bad Kills his opponent with multiple products. |-|William Shakespeare= I bet I'm Parliament, I'm positive I'm killing it Brings down his opponent and gives his opponent a final hit. |-|Luigi= I won. Throws a blue shell at his opponent, killing him. |-|Doctor Who= Molto bene! Summons a Dalek and kill his opponent. |-|Bruce Lee= How could you talk more shit with my fist in your jaw? Breaks his opponent's jaw with his fist. |-|Clint Eastwood= I'd beat you in Round Two, but that'd be unbelievable Shoots his opponent multiple times in the head. |-|Moses= Hand me my chisel. I got a new Commandizzle for y'all Strikes his opponent with nightning. |-|Nikola Tesla= Giving lessons in electrical Kills his opponent with a ball of energy. |-|Lance Armstrong= You'll be nothing but a skeleton Rides his opponent over with his bike. |-|Joseph Stalin= I even crushed motherfuckers when I'm laid in state Orders his army to kill his opponent. |-|Vladimir Lenin= I fought the bondage of classes, the proletariat masses Starts a revolution and kills his opponent. |-|Vladimir Putin= The last man who attacked me lived a half-life so comrade, come at me! Kills his opponent. |-|Blackbeard= When I toss you overboard like a mob abomination Orders his pirates to kill his opponent. |-|Al Capone= Capisce? Orders his mobsters to kill his opponent. |-|The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come= Death Insta-kill his opponent. |-|Walter White= Ask Gus, you don't want to Face Off against me! Blows off his opponent face with bomb. |-|Goku= IT'S OVER 9000! Blasts his opponent. |-|Edgar Allan Poe= I will choke this joker with a trochee till his cheeks are teary Chokes his opponent. |-|Stephen King= And I'll be smacking you with any of the big thick books in my big dick bibliography Smacks his opponent with his books. |-|Isaac Newton= You wanna battle, guy? That's a crazy notion! Shoots apple bomb into his opponent's mouth. |-|Bill Nye= Stick to drinking that mercury! Forces his opponent to drink acid. |-|George Washington= McGlaven, McGliven, McSchool you all! Kills his opponent with his soldiers. |-|William Wallace= Don't tee off with me, laddy! Chops off his opponent's head. |-|Leonardo da Vinci= You don't really want to step to da Vinci! Kills his opponent for dissection. |-|TMNT= We're the TMNT! Hits their opponent together. 1st Tourney Click to view: Week 1: Week 2: Week 2 Vince Offer vs Easter Bunny Vince Offer HP:42/50 PP:4/30 AC:4 AG:9 DE:3 ST:3 (ST+3)*1 Easter Bunny HP:30/50 PP:8/30 AC:6 AG:9 DE:4 ST:3 T1 Vince Offer used You’re gonna love my nuts! (-5 PP) (ST+3)*3 Easter Bunny used We should keep it peaceful! (-5 PP) (OPPO ST -2) T2 (+1 PP) Vince Offer used Slap chop your face! (-10 PP) (OPPO -10 HP) Easter Bunny used Rub his foot for luck! (-5 PP) (AC +2) T3 (+1 PP) Vince Offer used Sham-wow! (-5 PP) (OPPO -2 HP DE-2) Easter Bunny used Go back to your village! (-10 PP) 4 eggs were successfully thrown at Vince Offer! (OPPO -8 HP) T4 (+1 PP) Vince Offer used Slap chop your face! (-10 PP) (OPPO -10 HP) Easter Bunny used We should keep it peaceful! (-5 PP) (OPPO ST -2) T5 (+1 PP) Category:Blog posts